


Stress Relief

by AislinMarue



Series: Wincest - Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Dean really needs to unwind after a shitty hunt. As always, he turns to Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a PWP piece. Felt the urge to try my hand at Wincest for the first time, so here you go. Enjoy!

The hunt had gone south right from the beginning. What was supposed to be a simple salt and burn turned into Sam and Dean being chased through a small podunk town in the middle of fucking nowhere Oklahoma by a pissed off ghost who had no intention of going anywhere. 

Finally, they'd gotten lucky and found the final piece of the puzzle to deal with Casper the asshole ghost. Turned out the ghost of one Mister Reginald Walker Esquire was quite fond of an antique flask. Old Reggie just loved his booze apparently. 

Ghost dealt with at last, they returned to their dingy, indescript motel room on the edge of town that sported a half empty pool, a broken vending machine and enough holes in the parking lot that it resembled the surface of the moon. Home sweet home. For another night at least. 

Dean was seriously pissed and it showed. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead thanks to a low hanging branch and Sam knew his brother had to be hurting from the way he'd been hurled into a brick wall. 

He pulled the Impala into a parking spot in front of their room and got out, actually slamming the door behind him. Sam winced and followed. He was sporting his own bumps and bruises, but it was nothing he couldn't handle easily. 

The younger Winchester followed his brother into the room quietly, glad that the hunt was over at last and they'd be back on the road soon. He waved a hand in acknowledgement when Dean claimed the first shower, but the way he slammed the bathroom door after he went in had Sam sighing. 

Sam flopped down on the bed and kicked his shoes off, not caring even a little bit where they ended up. As long as he could find them again later when he needed them. 

He must have ended up dozing off because the next thing he knew, he felt the bed shift, then a hot mouth pressing to his own insistently. Sam was startled awake but knew the taste and feel of his brother well. 

Dean was still wet from the shower and his mouth was firm against his brother’s as he sought to deepen the kiss, earning a groan from Sam whose fingers came up to grip Dean's short hair. One of Dean's favorite anger management techniques was fucking Sam into the mattress and it seemed he'd chosen to employ that particular technique again. Sam was not complaining at all. 

“Dean…” he murmured breathlessly when he was finally able to breathe as Dean lifted his head. His cock was already achingly hard in his jeans and Sam shifted his hips to grind upward against his brother so he could show Dean how much he wanted him.

“You eager for my cock, baby boy?” Dean whispered, his own dick already leaking precome on the denim of Sam’s jeans. He dragged his mouth down Sam’s jaw, sucking a mark onto the skin at the base of his neck.

“Fuck, yes.” Sam wriggled a bit to get his hands between himself and Dean so he could start removing his shirts. When his chest was bare, Dean went lower with that greedy mouth, sucking and biting the skin. He took quite a bit of time with Sam’s nipples. Dean knew how sensitive they were and just loved making his little brother writhe for him.

Sam did indeed writhe as Dean devoted his focus to driving Sam crazy, giving each sensitive bud the attention they deserved until Sam was a gasping, shaking mess beneath him. Dean moved back to allow Sam’s hands to scramble for the button on his jeans to unfasten it, then jerk the zipper down.

Dean was considerate enough to help Sam remove his jeans and boxers after that, then covered his brother’s body with his own, grinding down against him. He claimed Sam’s mouth in another hot kiss, tongue delving into his mouth to play with his brother’s as they both groaned from the friction of their cocks rubbing together.

Dean reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table while he trailed more kisses down his brother’s neck then made quick work of slicking up his fingers. He was surprised, however, when he reached down to start prepping Sam. Sam was already loose and wet. He’d prepped before leaving for the hunt earlier and Dean blinked.

“You’ve been ready for me this whole time?” Dean asked, voice rough with his arousal.

Sam smirked for him and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Figured tonight was gonna be one of those nights where you needed a little relief.”

Dean’s response was to lean in and kiss him hungrily. He couldn’t get over the thought of Sam wandering around hunting with him all night, being ready the entire time for Dean to fuck him whenever he wanted to. He wasn’t going to take chances however. He pressed one finger in then another when he felt Sam could take it, being careful to make sure he truly was prepared.

Sam groaned when Dean slipped his fingers inside, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. “C’mon,” he panted, ready for more.

Dean added a third finger and curled them slightly, watching Sam cry out when Dean found his prostate. Dean did it again and again, leaving Sam incapable of speech. Instead, Sam gave wordless cries and moans, his fingers digging into Dean’s skin where he gripped his brother’s shoulders. Dean would likely have bruises later, but he really didn’t care. He loved those little reminders of his time with Sam.

Dean removed his fingers suddenly, which earned a whine from Sam who tried to grab for Dean’s hand, but Dean wouldn’t have it. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to his brother’s lips. “Patience, baby…”

Sam returned the kiss, taking deep breaths to calm himself as Dean slipped a condom on and added more lube. Then he was slipping into Sam slowly, making his little brother feel every single inch stretching him open.

Dean groaned once he was inside of Sam fully, pausing so Sam could adjust. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby boy…”

He felt Sam shudder beneath him, then strong hands gripping his ass and squeezing. “Move… Dean, move…” Sam pleaded, his breath already faster again.

How could he say no? Dean started shifting his hips slowly at first, moving back to the point that he nearly pulled out completely before sliding forward again until he was buried to the hilt. He continued at this pace and only gradually increased the speed of his movements until Sam growled and bit Dean’s bottom lip hard enough to earn a groan from his older brother.

“Dean, c’mon. Fuck me!” Sam’s words spurred Dean into action and he jerked his hips forward, thrusting harder and deeper into his brother and making Sam arch beneath him. The sounds of moaning and the headboard hitting the wall filled the room as Dean fucked his brother into the mattress.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, feet on his calves as his hands continued gripping Dean’s ass. He’d probably have bruises there too later, but Dean loved it. He snapped his hips forward harder and faster still, using one hand to grip Sam’s longer hair and jerk his head back, exposing the long column of his throat.

Dean licked and sucked over the soft skin, leaving marks wherever he pleased while Sam groaned his appreciation. Dean panted against Sam’s neck, hand reaching between them to fist Sam’s cock and stroke him roughly while Dean fucked him relentlessly.

“Come on, baby. Wanna see you,” Dean murmured breathlessly, watching Sam’s face as he tried to bring him to climax.

He was rewarded with Sam arching beneath him and crying out loudly, coming hard all over his own stomach as well as Dean’s hand. The way his muscles clenched around Dean when Sam came was enough to drive Dean over that precarious edge as well. Dean came shortly after his brother, Sam’s name on his lips. Dean rode out his release then slumped atop Sam, uncaring of the mess between them, rapidly cooling against their skin.

Sam’s arms went around his older brother then Dean felt lips on his skin as they both tried to regain their breath. Finally, he managed to drag himself out of bed. It only took a couple seconds to discard the condom in the trash can then Dean turned back to Sam and smirked.

“Thanks, little brother. You’re the best stress relief ever.” Dean winked cheekily at Sam.

Sam hit him in the face with a pillow.


End file.
